


I Think I Wanna Marry You

by GuixonLove



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: Who knew post-coital pillow talk would eventually lead to a proposal? Calle sure as hell didn't.





	I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

"Take these off!"

"Bossy."

"I wouldn't have to be bossy if you would just hurry up and get naked."

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Ooh! Look who's being the bossy one now."

Flip sits up and looks down at Calle with an amused smirk. "If you're going to continue to talk, then I'm going to take care of this in the shower," he tells him while motioning at his erection. Calle narrows his eyes and glares up at his lover, his cheeks flushed from lust and the alcohol they had at the team party earlier that evening. 

"You wouldn't dare."

"You know I will."

Calle pouts for a couple of seconds before sighing. "Fine. I'll stop talking. Now, please get down here and fuck me so hard I can't see."

Filip's smirk grows wider as he bends back down and captures Calle's lips in a deep kiss. Calle moans and wraps his legs around Filip's waist, pulling him down further until their cocks are aligned and pressed against each other. He brings a hand down between them and wraps his fingers around both of their cocks, giving them a slow, teasing stroke. Filip breaks the kiss so he can look down at Calle's hand jerking them both off. 

"Like what you see?" It's Calle's turn to smirk as his hand slides up so he can graze his thumb over the slit of Filip's cock. Filip grunts as his hips give a slight jerk forward at the light touch. Calle chuckles and continues to move his hand up and down their cocks. After a minute of this, Filip knocks Calle's hand away and sits up so he can reach for the lube on the bedside table. 

He coats his fingers with lube before laying on his stomach between Calle's legs. As he's pushing the first finger inside of Calle, he wraps his lips around Calle's cock and gives it a firm suck. One of Calle's hands come up to rest on the top of Filip's head and gently pushes it down. 

Familiar with this unspoken request, Filip swallows Calle down, pausing briefly when the head of Calle's cock hits the back of his throat before bobbing his head all while stretching Calle open. When he's got three fingers inside of Calle, he feels a sharp tug on his hair. He pulls off of Calle's cock with a wet pop and meets his lover's eyes.

"Get up here," Calle rasps. Filip smirks and presses a soft kiss onto the head of Calle's cock before sliding his fingers out of him and sitting up. As soon as he's on his knees, Calle slaps a condom into his hand. 

"Hurry up," he pants while wriggling his hips impatiently. 

"Yes, dear," Filip smirks as he tears the foil packet open and rolls the condom over his cock. After coating it with plenty of lube, he covers Calle's body with his own and slowly pushes inside of him.

"Fucking finally!" Calle groans as his head falls back onto his pillow and his legs come back up to wrap around Filip's waist. Filip chuckles breathlessly and braces himself on his forearms before rolling his hips and thrusting in and out of Calle lazily. Soon, the only sounds in the room are moans and the loud slap of skin against skin. 

Calle's hands come up and grasp Filip's shoulders. When he drags his nails down Filip's back, Filip hisses softly and bends down to cover Calle's mouth with his own. Teeth graze lips and tongues slide against one another as Filip gradually speeds up his thrusts. 

Filip pulls away and looks down at Calle with dark eyes. "Touch yourself. I want you to come first." 

A smirk tugs at the corners of Calle's lips. Keeping his eyes locked on Filip's, his hand comes between their bodies and begins tugging on his cock, matching his strokes with Filip's thrusts. It's not long before his eyes are sliding closed and his arching up off the bed. 

"Come on, Cal. Come for me," Filip grunts through gritted teeth as he tries to hold back his own climax. A soft whine slips from Calle's lips as his hand jerks himself off even faster. His eyes snap open and he meets Filip's gaze before he's coming. Ropes of come splatter onto Calle's stomach and chest as his inner walls flutter, squeezing Filip's cock. Unable to hold back any longer, Filip slams into Calle once more and follows him over the edge, coming with a long, drawn out moan. 

Calle sighs contentedly as the high of his orgasm settles over him. Filip stays inside of Calle until his cock starts to soften and he slips out of him. Calle grunts softly and tries to tug Filip down on top of him. 

"Hold on. Let me get something to clean us up with," Filip pants, pressing a kiss onto Calle's forehead before climbing out of bed. He walks into the bathroom to throw out the used condom and grab a damp washcloth. When he comes back into the bedroom, he sees that Calle is sprawled on the bed, eyes closed and chest rising and falling at a steady pace. 

Filip chuckles as he walks over to the bed, wiping away the come and sweat from Calle's chest and stomach. Tossing the cloth aside, he climbs back into bed and pulls Calle into his arms, holding him close.  
"I'm going to marry your idiot ass," he murmurs as he gently combs his fingers through Calle's hair. Calle's eyes snap open and he turns his head to look at Filip. 

"What did you say?" 

Filip smiles innocently and replies, "I didn't say anything." Calle narrows his eyes at him before rolling onto his side and tucking his face into Filip's neck before falling asleep. Filip smiles to himself and closes his eyes, the sound of Calle's breathing eventually lulling him to sleep.

A few weeks later, Calle and Filip are in the kitchen one morning in the process of having breakfast. Filip watches from the corner of his eye as Calle grabs the box of his favorite cereal out of the pantry and starts pouring it into a bowl. Something falls out of the box, landing amongst the flakes of cereal. Pretending to focus on making coffee, Filip watches as Calle frowns and digs around in the cereal before pulling out a ring. 

"What the hell?" Calle spins around to look at Filip with wide eyes. "Fil? What is this?"

Filip turns to look at Calle, a shit-eating grin on his face. "What does it look like?"

Calle's eyes dart from the ring in his hand to Filip's eyes and back again. Finally, he clears his throat and asks in a low voice, "Is...Are you proposing to me?"

Filip's grin widens as he sets his coffee mug down on the counter. He walks over to where Calle is standing and plucks the ring out of his hand. "Do you know how hard it is to surprise you? he asks as takes Calle's left hand with his right, bringing it up to his lips and pressing a kiss onto the back of it. "I had to get creative." 

"Well, you definitely surprised me," Calle replies, his eyes starting to grow glassy with unshed tears. "Fil, I-"

Filip cuts him off and asks, "Calle. Will you marry me?"

"You idiot." Calle cups a hand around the back of Filip's neck and pulls him in, kissing him breathless. When they move apart, Calle grins. "Yes, I'll marry you." 

Filip returns Calle's grin with one of his own and slowly slides the ring onto Calle's finger. As soon as it's all the way on, Calle grabs Filip's hand and starts dragging him out of the kitchen. 

"Where are we going?" Filip asks.

Calle turns his head to look at him with a wicked smile. "We are going to have sex as an engaged couple." Filip laughs and pulls his hand free before darting around Calle towards their bedroom with Calle close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr and Twitter! Hawkeye-Squared/Pekkas-Angel; @Hawkeye_Squared
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated as they help to feed the muse.


End file.
